Adiós
by SophyHei
Summary: Cuando la consciencia se va, ¿qué podría quedar? Fic hecho para el Taller Literario del foro de Ranma.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo los tomé prestados para mi historia, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Adiós**

_Por Monikawaii_

Sus ojos se habían cerrado ante la tenue luz que alumbraba esa habitación. A su alrededor, su ambiente se había oscurecido y no podía ver nada, sin embargo aquello no duró demasiado, pronto todo se iluminó y apareció un gran campo de juegos; un sol resplandeciente alumbró el lugar, había una cancha de fútbol cuyo pasto estaba amarillento, al fondo se divisaban varios columpios de distintos colores, un resbalón y varios juegos más. Muchos niños jugaban alrededor con sus padres que los seguían por detrás. Hacía mucho calor, sentía como su cuerpo empezaba a sudar, sin hacer mucho caso comenzó a observar cómo la estrella amarilla iluminó aún más y podían verse varios rostros conocidos. Eran sus amigos que habían marcado su adolescencia, jugaban en esa cancha como si de niños se tratase.

Estaban esquivando una pelotita…

Pero a ella no le interesaba el juego en lo absoluto.

Lo único que le importaba era verlo a él, a Ranma. No estaba vestido con sus habituales ropas chinas. Estaba con varias chicas ¡jugando y riendo como un niño! No era su tradicional sonrisa, él era simplemente feliz.

El grupo de jugadores que eran sus amigos, se alejaron riendo, y por un instante a ella le pareció que Ranma se hacía borroso a sus ojos como si de un instante a otro fuera a desaparecer.

Eran las gotas de sudor que habían caído en sus ojos, las que habían nublado su vista. Pronto se percató que esas muchachas eran sus tres pequeñas hijas. Cada una se iba acercando a él y lo abrazaban gritando contentas. Sus ojos comenzaron a arder y llorar a la vez…

_—Akane…_

Sentía que la llamaban a lo lejos. Mientras esas imágenes se iban desvaneciendo.

_—Akane…_

Su nombre pronunciado por ese alguien especial.

Y sintió una mano grande y áspera sobre la de ella…

Todo había sido un sueño, un recuerdo que su memoria quiso volver a traer. Era algo que había sucedido tanto tiempo atrás, en la época en que había sido tan feliz con él.

Volvió de nuevo a sus sentidos y miró su realidad a la cual no hubiera querido regresar.

Y lo vio a él...

— ¿Por qué lloras? —le preguntó Ranma con su ya avejentada voz. Su momento de lucidez había vuelto, pero ¿por cuánto tiempo esta vez?

— ¿Ranma…? ¿Eres tú?

—Pues sí, ¿quién pensabas que era?

—No me refería a eso… ¿lo sabes? —dijo con duda.

—Sí —afirmó con tristeza—. Akane, sabes que…

—Sí, sí, no te gusta verme llorar —respondió secándose el resto de las lágrimas que habían quedado en sus ojos.

—Lo siento —dijo apesadumbrado.

—No, está bien, ya…

—Akane, yo… no sé hasta cuando volveré a estar así de nuevo, quiero pedirte un favor… —los ojos de él mostraban impaciencia.

—Dime, ¿qué cosa? — se preocupó ella, mientras se acercaba un poco más a su rostro para escucharlo.

* * *

Esa mañana con los recuerdos frescos en su mente, había iniciado su caminata hacia aquel monte que adornaba la escuela Furinkan en su parte posterior, aunque la vista desde ahí era sumamente conocida, era igualmente bella, especialmente en la oscuridad. Por eso es que deseaba llegar al anochecer. Sus pasos eran muy cortos y caminaba con extrema lentitud porque ahora los años le pesaban, ya no era esa chiquilla que corría con avidez y se enojaba por boberías. Sus rodillas le dolían mientras subía esa cuesta. Todo su ser había caído en los límites de la edad.

En sus manos viejas, las cuales habían sido cubiertas por pequeñas pecas, llevaba un pequeño cofre de color café adornado con oro viejo en los costados. Habían pasado cinco años desde ese día y el miedo la embargó, porque esta vez tendría que despedirse de la única persona con la que había compartido su vida. Pero tenía que cumplir primero con la promesa que le hizo a su esposo aquel día.

Una lágrima cayó sobre su rostro arrugado mientras rememoraba esa noche.

Aunque todo había iniciado años atrás esta vez ya no importaba. Ella estaba junto a él en su lecho, el que habían compartido durante casi cincuenta años. Ahora sus momentos de claridad mental eran escasos. Cuando eso ocurría, le pedía perdón de mil formas, y le salían lágrimas de pesar, como que su inconsciente hablara por sí mismo y llegara a la lucidez.

Esa noche nada cambió, su humor apático y su mal genio estaban ahí presentes, pero ya nada podía hacer para cambiar su horrible realidad.

—Hola... —le había dicho. Sin embargo fue recibida con un grave gruñido proveniente de la garganta de su esposo.

—Tengo que cambiarte —anunció.

— ¡No me toques! —gritó desesperado intentando alejarse de ella.

No le respondió y se acercó un poco más a él.

— ¡Aléjate! ¡No sé quién eres!

Se quedó callada una vez más, no iba a poder hacer nada discutiendo con él, lo había intentado muchas veces en el pasado y había empeorado las cosas, así que cambió de estrategia; intentó mantener la calma, el día de hoy no podía reconocerla, así que sólo lo tomó de la cabeza con sus dos manos y repitió con una voz totalmente enternecida.

—Por ahora no debes preocuparte, yo cuidaré de ti. Al menos esta noche —miró su inocente y confundido rostro y sólo pudo sonreír—. Creí que a los niños abandonados los ponían en una canasta con una carta junto a la puerta… pero tú, ni eres un bebé, ni tienes una carta que explique nada. Y aún así te veo tan confundido como esos pequeños…

— ¿Un niño? —repitió—. Pero quiero a mi mamá. ¿Dónde está ella? —sus recuerdos al parecer habían regresado a los de un niño pequeño.

—Sólo duerme y ella vendrá… —dijo mientras lo acariciaba en la cabeza. Él empezó a quedarse dormido.

—Mamá... —repitió con tristeza—. No me dejes, mamá…

—Todo estará bien…

Esa frase siempre funcionaba. No sabía cuántas veces la tuvo que repetir, pero le daba buenos resultados.

Pero aún así, era triste verlo así…

Intentando comprender lo que él debía estar sufriendo…

Al pensar lo último no pudo soportarlo más y empezó a llorar, esa agua salada que emanaba de sus ojos se negaba a detenerse, lloró como no lo había hecho en años, simplemente su razón no podía parar a su dolido corazón. Se preguntó a sí misma como es que él pudo cambiar de un momento a otro y ahora se comportaba como un bebé, tenía esas lagunas, poco le quedaba de lucidez, y pocas veces podía recordarla a ella…

Esta era la peor traba que la vida le dejó.

Y al final ese día sólo le pidió ese favor; la miró con ternura, pero Akane sólo podía ver sus viejos labios moverse y escuchar su voz hablándole a lo lejos…

_—En cinco años…_

Luego volvió a recostarse en su almohada, pero esta vez ya nunca más despertó…

Todo había sido tan triste, mucha gente vino desde lejos al enterarse. Se sorprendían de verla tan calmada y sobria. Todos se lamentaban por su terrible enfermedad, una que te mata de a pocos, sin siquiera ser consciente de ello. Pero no sólo la gente a su alrededor era la que albergaba ese sufrimiento. Después de años de felicidad la desgracia vino a ellos, de pronto un día ya no pudo sostenerse por sí mismo y desapareció su sobriedad, así de fácil fue y así de fácil se lo llevó. En realidad su muerte fue una tranquilidad, no porque la deseara, sino porque era mejor así. Probablemente jamás entendería por el sufrimiento que él estuviera pasando, probablemente habría una lucha interior entre su consciente e inconsciente, pero ella no lo sabía. Y cuando un hombre pierde sus recuerdos y se convierte en un orate, es como un alma en pena, como si la vida se esfumara de repente, porque así nunca iba a poder disfrutarla, ni vivirla. Correr, saltar, practicar, entrenar. Ver a sus hijas, ahora ya grandes y realizadas, mirar dormir a su esposa, verla con ese delantal de color rosa adornando su cuerpo, todo lo que un día lo hizo feliz, no podría volver a repetirse.

_¿Por qué la vida había sido tan cruel?_

* * *

Ella se encontraba completamente agotada, todos los días desde el día en que él la dejó, ella quería seguirlo, no entendía la razón por la que no se la llevaba con él. Miró hacia el cielo alumbrado por aquellas estrellas que alguna vez habían sido testigos de su amor. Esperó a que una pequeña brisa acariciara su rostro arrugado y moviera sus cabellos blancos y cortos. Abrió el cofre que llevaba entre sus manos, y dejó caer el contenido, haciendo que ese viento nocturno se llevara aquellas cenizas que fueron parte de esa persona una vez.

_¿Por qué me dijo que esperara cinco años?_

_¿Acaso él sabía el momento?_

Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por ese viento que tomó mayor fuerza y sus lágrimas acompañaron al pequeño sonido que emanaba. Sonrió a pesar de eso, abrió sus ojos y lo vio, tan joven como la primera vez que se conocieron, miró sus manos, que en un instante habían rejuvenecido. Él acercó su mano a la de ella y sintió que una alegría la embargaba. Finalmente podrían volver a estar juntos.

—Te extrañé…

—Aún así permaneciste a mi lado, a pesar de todo…

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

Desde ese día, nunca nadie más volvió a ver a esa anciana.

**Fin**

* * *

**Notas:** Muajajajajaja, esta vez fui mala. Hace tiempo tenía la idea de hacer un drama, aunque al final no pude con mi genio y lo dejé en final más o menos feliz… Es una prueba que me puse a mí misma, porque escribir este tipo de fics no es mi estilo… se me hizo un poco difícil y casi no iba a publicar. Espero que aunque sea les haya dado un poquito de pena. Déjenme sus impresiones para saber en qué puedo mejorar :D

Este fic está hecho como parte del reto para el Taller Literario en el foro de Ranma. Las frases base las ideó Fhrey.

¡Saludos!

Sophy.


End file.
